


The Waver

by Mischievist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievist/pseuds/Mischievist
Summary: Elijah Norten lived a life that was nothing short of unfair circumstances. He was given a bad start and had to bare with what he was given. Elijah never blamed himself, it was never his fault and there wasn’t anything he could do. That view on the world now left him in the confines of his new prison-like home. His life was even worse now, than how it had started.





	The Waver

Three-hundred and sixty five days, fifty two weeks, eight thousand six-hundred hours, one year. It had been one year since they took him in. She had been counting, keeping track and knowing just how long they had him. It sounded as if they were talking about a pet. Some dog of some kind or a cat, a bird maybe but this wasn’t any _bird;_ this was a living person. Someone the same as you and I. However, he lived like a animal. He was treated, like an animal. This man lived in a cage and had certain times on which he was fed and given things to do. Maybe it was better to call it a prison? Then again most people in prisons nowadays _are_ animals. Though, this man wasn’t any felon. He never committed a crime in his life, so why was he treated this way. Well, he was given unfair circumstances in which he caved into. He gave in and now he suffered because of it. 

This man was, Elijah Norten.

Elijah lived a life he called more than unfair. He grew up poor and was called a hoodlum from a young age due to the household he was set in. He was a foster-child who had gotten adopted by the wrong household. An unfortunate circumstance. He was sent back to the foster home after only a few months and adopted out again. This household was a bit different than the last. They were strongly religious, and of course, Elijah had to follow suit up to these standards. Elijah moved out not soon enough, he couldn’t bare living in that house any longer. He believed being homeless was better than the way they had treated him there. He had a house however; a small apartment actually. It was a studio apartment that him and his girlfriend lived in. He was only eighteen and didn’t plan on going to any sort of college. Elijah had grown mentally ill when he was only seven. Being diagnosed and given dozens of pills and tablets to take to try and _fix_ him. Most of them, naturally,  only made things worse.

This illness had only gotten worse over the years. He grew older and with that, that illness worsened more and more. Eventually his girlfriend left him too. He had no one; he was used to this. His girlfriend was the one person he had for all these years. She believed in him, cherished him and praised him; but she was lying, wasn’t she? A liar and a theft. She took his heart and crushed it and now he had no one but himself. His foster parents shunned him for the way he acted and his step sister would be shunned if she didn’t do just the same. Feeling lonely wasn’t any feeling to brag about. He had no job and was being evicted from his apartment, which didn’t make matters any better, so what now? 

He had one solution. One that didn’t require any good idea, though, it didn’t require any skill either. Elijah adored the ‘dark web’. It was some sort of myth where freaks, rapists, druggies and all sorts of twisted people hung out and talked. People who thought just like him. It was a safe haven, he wouldn’t be judged. People who knew the _truth_ of the world; just like he had. Elijah scrolled the dark web whenever he could. He bought a laptop just for the occasion and it was probably one of the only things he cherished and, of course, made sure not to break. 

Though today was different. Today he found an offer. An offer that came with a form to fill out and a email to send it to. It was looking for people who wanted to help someone achieve something; or who were willing to be sacrificed in the name of science and experimentation. For the benefits of another person. Though, with that offer were bold letters that stated you had a large chance of death. Of not making it through the entire ride of countless experimentations. Signing this made-up form meant you gave this stranger access and free will to do whatever they so pleased to do. Of course, there was one more rule; the police force and government were not allowed to be involved under any circumstances.

So, Elijah signed up. Filled out the form, page after page, word after word.

This stranger surely knew everything about him. At the end of the form, it asked why he was signing up? After knowing all the dangerous and obvious death that would come; why did he still sign up? It was simple, no one needs to tell you the answer to that. 

The day had come where he was to meet this person. Go to their house and let the expierments begin. He didn’t have to bring anything; there wasn’t a reason too. He was told to say goodbye to anyone he needed too, but there wasn’t anyone to say goodbye to. Elijah didn’t know anything about this person. Their age, name, appearance, everything was left unknown and he figured he wasn’t ever going to figure most of it out.

The expierments came one after one. Every last one painful and exhausting. After each day he was put in a small side room from the lab he was being expiermented on. It was cut off from the rest of the house and was soundproofed. No sound came in or out. There were bars separating the room in half. Mainly so the man who experimented on him could talk to him and give him necessities without fear of being harmed. The cell was small; yet, much bigger than any prison cell. It had a decent sized bed, a nice toliet and even a small tv in the corner of the room. The tv was an old box tv and had few to no channels on it at all. There wasn’t a news channel. 

Elijah was expiermented on whether he was feeling up to it or not. He was never asked how he was feeling or if he was hungry. Why would he be? It didn’t matter to this man. It was the last thing on his mind it seemed. 

”Hey buddy. It’s been like what, almost a fucking month? When are you gonna fucking kill me ya nutcase?”

Elijahs tone was dull and tired. He was bleeding from the head, along with being tied down roughly to a metal chair. Tight rope nearly cutting off his circulation as it binded him down. The smooth liquid trickling down his face at a steady pace; a dizzying feeling beginning to get to him. They had been going with this one experiment for over an hour and Elijah wasn’t sure why nor how he wasn’t quite dead yet. Wasn’t that apart of the deal? 

“Hey! You gonna fucking answer me or what?!”

His temper was running at a high. Elijah grunted looking down at his own pale, lifeless flesh. There were barely any scars or bruises. He was never really cut or harmed in _that way_. For the most part, he had different things injected into him to see what would happen. The blood running down his head came from something else however; not from the brunette standing in front of him. Elijah was told to stand up and walk earlier during their session. The off-putting man wanted to see how well he would do walking on his own after being injected with something unbeknownst to him. After only a few small steps forward he collapsed and bashed his head into the white hard counter of his lab. 

“HEY! ARE YOU EVEN FUC—“

” _ **Enough.”**_

The man wasn’t yelling, but his tone was sharp and hazardous. It was warning him; like the hiss of a snake. Elijah could tell he was pushing his temper just as much as he had been pushing his own.

”Your vocabulary must be awfully small, am I right? You really didn’t lie when you said you didn’t attend schooling for long.”

Elijah couldn’t bare him. The man rarely talked but whenever he did it was always some sort of snarky remark directed at him. _Insulting_ him in any way he could possibly think of. 

“Listen asshole, I signed up being here told I was gonna be killed! I didn’t sign up to be fucking insulted by some _low-life_ like you!”

Elijah glared at him, that same awful man. He only knew his face, he had barely seen his house when he first arrived. Everything always seemed rushed, as if he were on a time limit. The mans movement had now stopped completely. The clipboard he had been previously writing on, was now sitting on the bare countertop. Moving calmly, the man dove into a cupboard pulling various objects out before settling on a large needle. It was held a thick point and was filled with more liquid than any needle he had been previously subjected too.

”What is—“

”Shut it. You said you wanted to die, correct? Fine. No need for me to drag this out. You’re useless to me now.”

Before Elijah could say anything else, a smooth cloth was rubbed over his neck, prepping him. The needle was being forced into a vein on his neck; a chocked gasp was the only tiny sound that came out. He couldn’t move nor talk, struggling was pointless. His body was quavering; but fear wasn’t the culprit. A sharp pain sent through his body all at once before everything faded to black. He could almost feel his body being shut down. As if an off switch had been pushed in his brain. Like the end rolls of a movie. He was promised death, but he didn’t die.

After that day, that traumatizing memory and after a flash of black, he didn’t die. He lived, but wasn’t experimented on any longer. It had been a year since that incident. No one had expected him to survive, but he didn’t live happily and he was far from healthy anymore. The black vomit that poured from his chapped lips was an obvious sign of that. It wasn’t something he could control. Though, he wish he could. Countless times a day he would leap from his bed to rush to the toliet; black mesh draining him out till his stomach was empty. Eating was a useless chore by now. 

It was an oddity, and that man, _James_ , was the only person he felt he had to blame for it. James ruined his fucking life. He was supposed to die and now he won’t even kill him. He was always too caught up in trying to figure out why he _hadn’t_ died. He wasn’t allowed to die nor leave this awful cell any longer. He wouldn’t ever be allowed outside, why would he be? Elijah was stuck here and all because of that fucking waver.


End file.
